mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Times Issue 1
The Underground Times ' News from the streets Issue 1 13th August 2012 Owner: God of War Editor-in-chief: Now Hiring '''EDITORIAL ' The Underground Times kick off. Based in the beautiful city of Los Angeles, God of War multimillionaire underground figure knew the streets were lacking news of the underworld. The idea of the paper is to really get to know the playing field with interviews, up and coming Mafioso’s, gambling, known figure funerals and basically everything underground. The paper is what you can say ‘a secret society’. We have runners who will be distributing this paper for the people who play in or visit the underground world. So how we like to think about it here at the paper is we are ‘above the law’ and we don’t play nicely. We will be looking at investing in larger printers to push the paper weekly. All donations are welcomed, but we do prefer monies or hot stories. If you are reading this now, you must be a part of the world that we love, cherish and thrive on. So from the team at The Underground Times we would like to thank you and welcome you to our paper, happy reading Mafioso. '''CITIES AND THEIR BOSSES Writer God-of-War Now here at The Underground Times we do like to show our respect for the crime bosses and their families. We are basically giving a helping hand to the ‘fresh faces’ off the boats. Our nation has many cities and states, but the underground thrive in only nine making them a strong hold to earn a easy few bucks. We sent a reporter out on the road to gather some information and what they brought back was gold. Los Angeles located on the west coast is home to a small family known as ‘ADOBO’. The boss for the family goes by the name of MrPrometheus. Los Angeles has slowed down its gears and seems to be a stopover point while passing through on the coast. Rumours have it that MrPrometheus will be taking to the streets to have the business district up and flourishing. The family is currently open for recruits. Las Vegas located in the Nevada desert the gaming capital is home to a thriving family who are known as ‘Fratres Respectu’. Santo_Brassi known crime figure is the head of this family. The streets are filled with bright lights and the makings of a good time on the town. Best come with a back up bag of money as you may get hooked. The family is currently open for recruits. Dallas the city where a gun holstered to your side is acceptable. We found out there is a family called ‘The Dallas Organization’. It is run by a gun slinger called JohnathanStryker. It has been known as a ghost town at times, but now thrives with action and business. The family is currently open for recruits. Denver is a place where the snow and rain are your best friend. Our reporter could not find out details on a family here. The city is very quiet, it is a travel stop over filled with feds. We know that alot of Mafioso’s using this place for drug runs. This city may be open for a family to set up, but we could be wrong. Chicago is the key to all cities. This is a main point where action is always on the rise. The family that runs this town are called ‘God’s Disciples’. The man God_Himself is the boss of this great empire. You know when you visit here you will be looked after. This cities hospitality if fantastic, everything you need is in one easy location known as ‘the strip’. The family is currently open for recruits. Atlanta cold, dark and gloomy, but when the sun comes out she shines. Our reporter could not find out details on a family here. As like Denver it is much the same used for a stop-over while passing through on a train or while a plane re-fills. This city may be open for a family to set up, but we could be wrong. Miami where the sun never stops shining, filled with beautiful ladies and handsome men. There is a large family that live in this paradise called the ‘Soprano Crime Syndicate’. A man well known TonySoprano by authorities runs the show here. Business is booming along with the chilled out atmosphere for those lazy days down at the beachside. The family is currently closed for recruits. New York is a place where you want to be seen with the underground figures. The well known family ‘La Mano Nera’ look after this beautiful gal. Nickeh holds the key to this city and means business. The night life really warms you up in the business district. It is truly a city that does not sleep. You either make it here or go home packing. The family is currently open for recruits. Detroit is a huge shipping city and they do it well. The family making it all happen there are ‘Artists of Liberty’. The great man CasperRyker pulls the strings there. We hear that huge amounts of money are being made here from imports. We can only guess what is coming in, but it is moving around our country. The feds are fixed or payed off. It is a nice stop over for a classic bite to eat at the pub. The family is currently open for recruits. LOTTO FRENZY Last week the nation went crazy on buying lotto tickets. Chairman Sir Carcass was happy with sales taking a nice lump sum for commission. We saw alot of pockets being lined before and after this draw. There were rumours that the jackpot would reach 50 million dollars, but it was close. In the end there were four lucky winners who shared in $46,144,219. The winning numbers 6, 12, 23, 28, 34, 37. Next draw will be held on 19th August at 2000. So far 70 tickets have been sold at this time, but we may see a repeat of last draws action. PERSON OF INTEREST The federal bureau has put the man calling the shots on the streets to help clean it up. We have had a runner following the big fish and witnessed his mighty gun skills. Rumours have it he is ex CIA arms expert with countless years behind him in the art to kill. We managed to dig up some information on the man as followed. Director Tony Bossis Street start date Jun 3rd 12 11:30AM Status Alive Lives in Chicago Rank G-Man Wealth Beyond money Times Shot 1 Kills 3 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Interested in posting a advert? Contact God-of-War for details.